


Coach Finds Out!

by thek9kid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While driving home Coach Finstock encounters a jeep wrecked Stiles Stilinski. To make matters worse the Alpha Pack shows up! Will he make it out with his life, limb, humanity and sanity in tact? There's a little bit of violence, but not too graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coach Finds Out!

Hey readers, There’s just not enough of coach Finstock, so here’s my contribution. This take place in the middle of season 3 but Erica and Boyd never left or were kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I own teen wolf!? Oh wait, that was a dream. :( 

(Coach Finstock’s POV)

I can’t believe I left my keys in my classroom, again. I really need to remember to grab those when I leave. I’ve never really noticed how creepy the school is at night, eerily silent with no students milling around. The only light is from the full moon, streaming through the windows. I quicken my pace, get to my room, grab my keys and get the bleeding hell out of there. What? It’s creepy in there. Don’t judge me. 

I’m driving down the road, trees passing on either side, the headlights only light up the road a few dozen or so feet in front of the car. As I’m about to cross the bridge out of Beacon Hills. I don’t live in Beacon Hills, I just work there. The guard rail on the bridge is broken. Shit. I pull over to the side of the road in front of the bridge. Grabbing the flashlight out of the glove compartment and my cell, I jog over to the steep incline that ends in a flatbed of rocks where a stream used to flow before it dried up. Down at the bottom of the ravine is an achingly familiar blue jeep, it’s a mess, the driver’s side door is smashed in like something collided with it, hard. I quickly and carefully make my way down the side of the ravine to get to the jeep, hoping that, maybe, maybe it isn’t the loudmouth teenager with extensively disgusting yet intriguing knowledge on the history of the male circumcision.

When I reach the Jeep the damage to the vehicle seems more real than it did before. The glass is broken on the driver’s side windows, looking inside I cringe. It’s Stiles Stilinski, he’s banged up, badly, he has multiple cuts and bruises on his face, his T-shirt’s ripped up and bloody. I reach a shaking hand through the window and feel for a pulse. For a heart stopping moment I can’t find one, but he has a pulse. It’s week and uneven, but there. I try to pull the door open, but it’s jammed shut. 

There’s a groan coming from the car. Stiles opens his eyes, and promptly freaks out.

“Stilinski, kid, you were in an accident, but you’re gonna be fine.” I reassure him, while I shakily start to dial 911, but before I can hit the call button, Stiles starts yelling.

“Coach, get out of here, run, quickly!” His voice is shaky, and he’s staring out the windshield.

“What? No, I’m not leaving you here.” My voice firm, and confused.

There’s a snap of twigs breaking behind me, I whip around shining the flashlight on a short African American woman with long black hair and she opens her mouth, baring her… fangs?!. What the Hell?!?

“What the HELL are you!?!?” I scream, stumbling backwards.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She stocks forward like a predator, her head cocked to the side and a lewd grin plastered on her face. “Step away from the jeep, or I’ll kill you.” She’s eyeing Stiles through the cracked windshield facing her.

“Oh hell no you ain’t getting anywhere near him!” I say firmly with more confidence than I feel, placing myself between her and the jeep. In the blink of an eye she’s an inch in front of my face.

“Coach! RUN! NOW!” Stiles is screaming. Maybe I should run, but I can’t leave Stiles with this mad woman with fangs and claws. Hell No!

The choice is taken from me when something hard collides with the back of the head and the world goes black.

BREAK TIME BREAK TIME BREAK TIME

“Psst! Psst! Coach wake up!” Something or someone gently kicks my leg.

Groaning I open my eyes… Great just great, we’re locked up in some dark, damp, and filthy warehouse. Looking over to my kicker, it’s Stilinski and everything comes back to me. The car accident, which probably wasn’t an accident, the crazy lady with claws and fangs, getting knocked out, then nothing. I try to move my arms, but my hands are tied behind my back and to the wall. Well this is bad, like really really bad.

“Where the hell are we?” I whisper yell at Stilinski. Trying and failing to keep the panic out of my voice.

“Some warehouse about an hour west from the bridge.” He answers immediately. I stare at him for a minute. “What? I timed how long it took the black SUV, which I mean, could they be anymore cliched, to get here. They thought I was unconscious, but I just pretended.”

Well then, I looked at Stilinski in a whole different light. Why the hell is he so calm? I thought he’d be the one freaking out. He’s still injured though, even if he is trying to hide it. His face is ghostly pale and riddled with bruises and cuts. his right leg is bent oddly, his jeans and shirt stained scarlet.

“Any idea why these freaks wanted to kidnap you?” I ask.

“None whatsoever. Nope not a clue, not one. Nada. El zipito clueo.” Stiles’s voice is an octave higher than it normally is. He’s lying, he’s definitely lying.

“You’re lying, and who is you spanish teacher? They need to be fired.”

Before he can speak the door to our little cellar in the warehouse bangs open. Some dude with sunglasses and a white cane comes in with two muscle bound idiots and the nut who kidnapped us in the first place.

“Well, well, well, Stiles we finally meet.” he says with a british accent. I’ve never liked the british. 

Creepy Blind British guy smiles revealing a mouthful of fangs. “Seriously what the hell are you nutjobs!?”

All heads snap to look at me, even the blind head honcho dude. “Kali! Why did you bring the spare!?” ‘Kali’ shrinks away from him, exposing her neck, Head Honcho sighs, “Ah well, I guess I’ll just kil-”

“NO!”Stiles yells just as Blindie takes a step in my direction. “If you kill him, you won’t get anything out of me.” 

What the hell would Stiles know that these freaks of nature would want to know? Honestly the history of the male circumcision while interesting is not exactly useful. And now the jokes I tell inside my head aren’t even funny. I sigh internally.

“You will tell us what we want to know whether you want to or not.” Kali growls, actually growls, while stocking closer and closer to Stiles. Stiles gulps and does what Stiles does on a daily basis in my class, distraction with many, many words.

“Has anyone ever told you how much your fangs match the white of your eyes? I mean honestly how do you keep your fangs that white? My whiting strips don’t work half as well as whatever you use does. It’s a funny thing about the color white, in light it’s a mixture of all the colors in the rainbow, funny how people think white isn’t a color. White is given such a hard time don’t you think? ‘white is so boring, why don’t you paint your room blue or something fun.’ I just feel bad for the color white. No one thinks it’s a color, just like nobody thinks that pluto is a planet anymore, what’s up with that? You can’t just call it a planet for decades and then classify it as a random moon! I mean that would be like letting your puppy think he’s a human until one day you just decide to tell him that he’s a dog. Don’t worry pluto, I still love you!” Stiles effectively distracted everyone, including me. What was going on before? Kali had stopped when Stiles started talking her head cocking to the side, like a confused dog, as he went on her head tilted further to the side until I thought her head would do a 360.

The room was silent for a minute as the Evil Fang People tried to remember what the hell they were doing before. Stilinski: 1 Evil Fang People: 0, well except for the fact they kidnapped us. The silence ended as Stiles arms ripped out from their bindings and lunged toward Kali, who was still dazed, her head at a 90 degree angle, he plunged a dagger stake into her chest and twisted. Blue smoke leaked out of the wound. 

As she fell, Stiles yelled out, “NOW,” as he fell to the ground, unable to stand up any more. The second he did seven people made seven people sized holes into the walls. All seven of them had fangs and a lot of facial hair except the one woman. They attacked the three remaining Evil Fang People and the five or so of the Evil Fang People’s reinforcements holding them off long enough to get Stiles and I out of there and far enough away from them. When we had gotten far enough away from the Evil Fang People, they stopped running and put Stiles and I down on the ground. That’s when I realised something five of the seven were teenagers. All of which went to my school, all of which are in one of my classes, four of which were on my lacrosse team. Whoa. Okay then.

“Well, while that was a lot of fun, would one of you crazy fanged freaks tell me what the H-E-Double- Lacrosse-Sticks just happened!” I yell out, my voice a good octave above what it normally is.

“Hi coach,” Isaac says fixing his stupid scarf.

“Hi Isaac,” I sighed, “What the heck just happened, and why do you have fangs?!?! What were those other fanged people?” I yell standing up and advancing on the pack of, well, something.

“Well, Coach, we’re, Werewolves. And they are Alpha Werewolves.” Scott says calmly.

Werewolves?! Five of my students are, werewolves?! This explains so much! Scott’s sudden ability to actually play lacrosse with skill. Isaac’s sudden attitude change. Jackson’s odd behavior, and well I didn’t really know Boyd before he joined the team, but I’m guessing that’s the reason he’s so good. And Erica’s lack of epilepsy and attitude change.

“That explains so much.” I say out loud this time. Scott looks like he’s about to go on explaining, “You know what I don’t really want to know, ok. Hey! Stilinski needs to get to a hospital ASAP! Move your little furry butts!” I yell at the assembled werewolves. Scott helps Stilinski up and out to Derek Hale’s car. Erica gives me a ride in her blue impala back to my car.

“So,” She starts, “You’re not gonna tell anyone right?” She asks nervously.

I snort, “Your secret is safe with me, kid. Even if I told someone they would never believe me. So who else knows about you guys anyway?” 

“Lydia knows because she’s a banshee. Allison knows because her family are hunters.” She replies like she’s explaining why 2+2=4 instead of the supernatural.

“Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” I ask, changing the subject.

“Ok.” Erica replies.

“Why? I mean why did you turn into a… Werewolf.” I ask though I had an idea of why.

She laughs, but there’s no humor in her voice. “I was sick of being sick all the time. I hated taking my meds. I hated going to the hospital every month or so. Mostly I hated being laughed at.” She said, choking up a little. “When Derek offered me the bite, even with everything else attached to it I jumped at the chance. I didn’t want to be scared that I might have an attack at any moment,” She finished. I stayed quiet. “You know the worst part of it?” she said glancing over at me for a second, “I was afraid of being alone when I had an attack, with no one to help me if it got too bad. They were just, terrifying.” She finished, when I glanced over at her she had tears in her eyes.

I didn’t know how to respond so I just patted her shoulder awkwardly. She chuckled, “But everything’s ok now. I finally have people that actually care about me, Boyd, Isaac, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, even Jackson and creepy uncle Peter. Before this I didn’t have anybody except my mom, and she’s always working.”

We finally got to my car and she dropped me off. “Hey, are you any good at Lacrosse?” I asked because it seemed every other werewolf was.

“No. I have horrible hand eye coordination, even as a werewolf. Boyd and guys tried to teach me, but I hit them more than their sticks or the net, so yeah, no I’m not good at Lacrosse.” She laughs, fond of the memory.

“Ok, well see you in school tomorrow.” I said as I got back into my car and drove back to my home where I tried to sleep. Unsurprisingly I failed.

The Next Morning At School 

The next day at school I managed to act like my normal self.

Ring!!!

The bell to my last class, the one with Scott and Stiles in it, ringed. “McCall, hang back a sec.”

McCall looked around and pointed at himself, “Me?”

“Is there another McCall in this school.” He looked down and shrugged, he seemed lost without his partner in crime.

I came and sat down in front of him, “Is Stiles alright?” I asked softly.

He looked up surprised at my concern, I don’t see why, I care about my students, some. 

“Yeah, doctor said he should make a full recovery over time.” Scott said. I was relieved to know he would be ok, even if he is the most annoying student I’ve had the ‘honor’ to teach. Class just wasn’t the same without him.

“What about those Alpha things, are they leaving or what?”

McCall answered, “No, there is a lot of them and not a whole lot of us. But we are working on it.” I nodded and let McCall leave after I told him explicitly if he didn’t have the midterm project done on time I’d rip his hair out, werewolf problems or not. 

Thanks for taking the time to read this, now take the time to review it too! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this.   
TTFN

K9KID OUT!


End file.
